Life Turn Upside Down by Weasels
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: when normal human girls are just sitting around at there homes and doing there own thing and thinking everything will be boring as all ways...but things change when they are taken by two weasels who have secret reasons for taking them but all will be be revealed to the girls and they will know why the reason they were brought to Toontown...[Rated T just in Case.]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**all so sorry for any misspelling and bad grammar that might be in this story...I tried the best I could on this.**

some people think life is perfect..well some times life isn't perfect they have there ups and they have there downs...  
I know this by fact I mean sure I had some good times like memories of birthday parties and playing with my cousins when I was little but seriously as I got older I found out that life isn't all sunshine and happiness...

when I was little I was all ways blamed by the other kids in my class...  
I been pick on push around and everything and all that jazz...  
the only thing that gave me comfort when I was little was watching cartoons and all so movies that could be with real people in it or had cartoons in it or a mix of both...

my family moved a lot ever since I can remember...the place we use to live had a forest and all so some of my family like aunt and uncle lived near by and they had a little veggie garden down the hill from where me and my family live.

and when we moved when I was only 7 years old at the time we moved from are small home to a town...  
I got to tell ya it was nerve wrecking...I didn't feel comfortable at this new place and it made me nervous at times..  
all so I didn't really fit in with anyone of the groups of people at my new school...and I couldn't help but feel that maybe they didn't like me...I mean I knew I was odd and strange but I tried the to fit in by telling jokes and trying to make some one smile and make them happy but...that only worked for like so long...  
over time as I got older being funny seem to be 'immature' in the eyes of my teachers and other classmates..so I just stop all together and just kept to myself away from others and sure I had talk with some nice people from my classes I took but other then that after school let out I went home and didn't see them until the next day or if it was like a weekend then I wouldn't see them until monday...

I mostly spend my time by myself drawing or watching movies and doing other stuff I like...  
some times I wonder if I should go out more but then I tell myself where would you go? I didn't have anyone to hang out with...  
I couldn't go to the mall because I am not really much of a mall person since it has been a while since I been to one...does wall mart count as a mall? though I'm not even sure about that anymore...

I was at home in the living room and I had flop myself on the couch and looking at the tv in front of me...I was so bored it wasn't funny...  
I look around and saw my cat running all over the place with her tail fluff out...that happens when ever she gets really happy.  
she had ran off out of the leaving room and kept running until I could hear her run through the hall way and most likely went up the stairs to my room where I let the door open so I didn't bother to close it..

I look down at the remote control that was on the coffee table and I sighed and reach down and pick it up...  
I had been in a bad mood lately normally it would just go away if I had did something that made me happy and I would be back to my happy self...  
when I had the remote in my hand I press the button and started to watch tv but then I started to get bored by whatever I was watching and started to change it to something else and I kept doing that until I reach a movie that I loved.

Who Framed Roger Rabbit...  
it was one of the many movies I liked and there was like a lot of movies I couldn't name at the moment that I liked though I don't want to go into a long list of them at the moment.  
any way I was starting to watch the movie and I even let out a small laugh at some parts though I didn't laugh at the same scene all the time only some times..  
when it came to the part where the weasels all so known as the toon patrol would die laughing and smarty would get kick into the dip by eddie valiant...at first I didn't think much of it about the weasels ending up the way they did...but over time I felt sorry for them and what happen to them...and I didn't like that smarty got dipped...  
but what can I say? ya can't change the past no matter how hard you wish...  
and besides that they were only make believe...just made up toon characters and the real people who play like Valiant, Dolores, Santino, Maroon, Acme and all the others were just actors who just play those characters movies and it wasn't there real names..

as the movie was reaching its end where the toons were happy and singing about getting the will and then after that I started to watch the credits...  
"well that was fun...at least it brought me a little out of my boredom..."I said as I was about to look for another movie when I heard something outside my home..it sounded like talking and I heard some one say "is this the place?"  
and another voice that said "of course this is the place! the boss said this is one of the places we needed to go and bring the one who lives here with the others we got back to toontown!"the other voice said and I heard a slap and heard the first voice yell out "Ow!" I was a little weird out by the voices outside at first but when they said something about toontown I could only think of one type of toontown that I know of that is from the movie I just watched...  
'it must be some kinda prank that some immature boys are pulling...well I will show them...they aren't making fun of me for watching a movie I like...'I thought to myself as I walk over to the door and was about to open it and as I was twisting the door knob I just had a thought...'how could they know I was watching that movie...? I didn't have the volume up that high...oh well I will tell these guys off then slam the door on them and lock it and go back to watching more stuff on tv..'with that thought finish I open the door and I yell out "You Guys better have a good reason for pulling a prank on me?! I mean seriously Toontown isn't really a-"I stop in mid ranting as I saw that no one was there "Okay that is odd...I thought I heard some one out here."I said while blinking and even took off my glasses to rub at my eyes and thinking maybe I need to turn in early but before I could shut the door some one spoke up.  
"Down here Doll Face!"I heard as I look down and to my shock what I saw made me wish that I hadn't open the door cause I nearly fell over from what I saw...  
it was Slimy and Flasher...the same guys who are part of the Toon Patrol but weren't used in the main film of the movie...why they were dropped who would know but they were standing right in front of me.  
"Okay sweetheart we don't got all day your coming with us and-"the one name Slimy said but I pinch my face hard and I yelp out a painful yell but not loud enough to wake anyone up..."okay I guess I am not dreaming then..."I said and then I felt one of the weasels grab me by my wrist and pull me through out the door and I saw Slimy shut the door and headed over to his friend and grins smugly as if he won like a lot of money or simoleons as toontown currency is...  
"well that was easier than I thought, I thought getting this little lady would be a lot harder."Slimy said with a wicked smile and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him 'full of yourself much?'I thought with a annoyed frown on my face as I was being pulled by my arm by Flasher and with Slimy following right behind and I didn't know where we were going but I couldn't help but feel this couldn't be happening but it felt too real and plus pinching myself didn't work cause it hurt and so this was very real...  
we came up to a vehicle that was much like the toon patrol vehicle and I couldn't help but look a little closer and to my shock it was the same one from the movie.  
Slimy had open up the back of the van and look back at us well I guess he was mostly looking at Flasher "Put the Girl in the back with the others..."he said and I couldn't help but wonder what he meant by others "hey what do you mean by others what are you-"but before I could finish Flasher had push me into the back of the van and I could only watch as him and Slimy gave me smug looks as they both slam the double doors at the same time.  
"Wow What Gentlemen...remind me to 'thank' them the next time I see them..."I said to myself but didn't think some one would reply to me smarting off.  
"forget it girl you don't want to tick those two off...believe me little miss firecracker made the first mistake.."one girl said while pointing her thumb to a girl next to her who was dress in a punk girl clothes which I thought look cool on her and I wish I could pull that off...  
I notice that the girls in the back with me were all human like me and not a toon in sight so why were we being taken by toons who should be in the movies and not in real life? it just didn't make sense to me at all...  
I notice that the girls in front of me was only four girls and with me it made five...so I had to wonder how many girls are these weasels taken.  
I took a seat next to the girl who had some cigarettes out and I couldn't help but winkle my nose at this "You know those things are bad for ya right?"I ask her as she look as at me with a look that said she didn't care.  
"so I don't care...besides this calms me down so back off..."she said to me and after that I didn't bother speaking to her for the whole drive to whatever the toon weasels were taking us..  
I didn't bother to talk to the other girls either if they were as bad as the girl who I speak to first I don't want to get to know them so I just kept my mouth shut the whole time and just look at the floor.  
it wasn't until the van stop that I became worried and I look at the double doors and saw that they were opening up.  
"Okay you ladies get out of the van we're here."Slimy said to us and as I was getting up to step out first the same girl who snap at me push me a side "one side girly!"she said and when she push me I fell down on my butt and glared at the girl who just hop out of the van followed by the other three girls...I had just sit there not bothering getting up for a full 10 seconds and it wasn't until Slimy spoke up that got me going "come on we don't got all day doll face!"Slimy said to me and I couldn't help but glare at the other girls giggling at me I didn't even do anything all I did was not get out the van fast enough how is that funny to these girls?  
I got up and headed out of the van and stand a few feet away from the other girls and all so just stood next to Flasher while Slimy shuts the doors and then looks to us "Okay You Girls follow me..."Slimy said to us as we started to follow him though with the other girls who are talking with each other and even making plans to try to get away I didn't even bother joining them I just stayed in the back like a few feet away from them while following Slimy who was in front..  
Flasher was next to me and I guess he was gonna watch me and the other girls to make sure we don't get away...  
I don't know what was going on but I needed answers and these two had them and I am not going to take another step until I get them...well unless they force me to move it of course..  
I stop in mid step and Flasher seem to take notice of me not moving as he look on a head and yelled out to Slimy "Hey Slimy! the Girl stopped!"Flasher said and Slimy look behind him and I all so saw the other girls looking at me as well and I saw Slimy push some of the girls aside so he could get through and get to me and I felt a little nervous but I tried to not show it too much I had to do this...I had to ask...  
when he was close enough he look up at me and showed his teeth when he was giving a deep frown.  
"okay doll what is the hold up? we ain't got all day ya know!"Slimy said to me and I took a deep breathe and just came out and said it.  
"why did you take me and those other girls? I mean what could we be of use of? we aren't toons and we are humans and we don't have anything to do with your world so whatever reasons you have us for please just let us go and go back to are lives so we can forget this whole crazy night...and besides you taking us must be a mistake am I right?"I said trying to keep calm and not show any anger even though I was pretty much nervous and all so mad that they took me from my home I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me and I couldn't tick these two off too much...who knows what would happen if I did that.  
though I guess I could take a risk and tick them off any way but I guess I couldn't do that at all just in case...  
"there is no mistake girly and we brought you girls here for a reason...though we ain't saying yet until we get inside."Slimy said to me to which I heard the other girls giggling a little again and I couldn't help but feel annoyed by them what is with them? didn't they know this was serious? we had been taken from are homes and took to this place that was...wait a minute I didn't even take a good look around to where we are.  
I look up and saw the night sky was all cartoon like and the moon had a face on it...as in a toon face...so yeah the moon was a toon moon..  
"something tells me we are in toontown..."I said in a whisper and then I felt some one tug on my arm and I look and saw a girl who was a inch shorter then me she had long sleeves that covered her hands and the color of her sweater was a light pink color and she was wearing deep pink skirt and had on dark blue leg warmers.  
her hair was a light brown and her eyes were greenish blue color and her skin was very pale and she was smiling at me.  
"come on! lets go! maybe they'll have candy or better yet maybe they will have kittens!"the girl said as she was dragging me to the front with the other girls this girl seem way too cheerful for some odd reason and she reminded me a little of Psycho from the movie only maybe more less like him but still she could be only slightly like him cause she seem to giggle more then the other girls.  
while the sweater girl had me by one of my arms I look over and saw the girl who had I told she shouldn't smoke and when she look at me I couldn't help but glare at her then we both look away from each other at the same time.  
'I don't even want to try to be friends with that girl...all I did was try to be nice and tell her that smoking is bad...she didn't have to snap at me the way she did...'I thought to myself as I look at the girl once more and I was thankful she wasn't looking at me she had black hair and she had dark blue streaks on the left side of her bangs and her hair came to her shoulders and she was wearing a white t-shirt that said 'I kick butts for a living' and she had on black sweatpants on and white shoes on.  
I then look at my own clothes I was dress in a red t-shirt but you couldn't see it cause I was wearing a pink sweater with angel wings on the front over it and all so I was wearing black baggy pants and I had on white shoes with some pink on them.  
my hair was in a ponytail and plus I had on my glasses so I didn't really have anything special about me...  
I look over to the other girl who was on the left of me who was dress in a blue dress and had her hair cut short that went to her shoulders and she had a red headband on top of her head and she look a little scared and nervous even more so then I feel right now..  
then I look to my right and sees another girl..she was very pretty and she seem like the kinda girl that boys would fall in love with at first sight by just meeting her once..  
she had long black hair and tan skin and her eyes were a some kinda forest brown or something like greenish color I couldn't really tell honestly..  
she had on a dark blue jacket on with a light green t-shirt and a dark green skirt on and all so wearing black shoes with long light green socks..  
when we got to where the two weasels was taking us Slimy had unlock the door to the place that look like some kinda old apartment though it was a toon type building it was still a building all the same.  
as I was looking up at how tall the building is I didn't notice that the other girls were all ready going inside followed by Flasher and Slimy must of notice I wasn't moving because he yell for me to move it.  
"move it doll face! we don't got all night! and I don't want you to be spotted by other toons or humans who are visiting toontown! so get yourself in here now! chop chop!"Slimy said to me and when I look to him from looking up I gave him a stern look before I let out a huff and started to walk slowly to the door and when I reach it I went inside it and went into a living room and I saw each of the girls were sitting together well most of them really...  
the girl who was nice to me was sitting with the girl with the red hair band on her head and she even tried to get her to lighten up even nudging her with her elbow but the girl with the hair band only look down nervously as she had her hands on her lap.  
the other two girls were sitting next to each other on another couch that was a little ways from the couch that the other two were sitting in.  
I didn't bother to even sit next to anyone so I look around for a chair or something to sit in and just my luck there was a chair just enough away from the other girls and I was happy for that as I headed to the chair I took a seat down and shut my eyes and tried to think of something that could get me of this...I mean it wasn't everyday your taking from your normal lives to a toontown that should only be in a movie or cartoon shows.  
while I was thinking I felt myself going to sleep but some one snap me out of it by taking there hands and slapping them in front of my face "Wake up!"some one yelled and I jump a little in the chair I was in when my eyes open I saw it was Slimy who had made that sound with there hands and I all so felt slime on my face that I am guessing came from Slimy's hands...well I guess he is called Slimy for a reason his name is like Slime so hence he would give off some slime...  
"We can't have ya falling a sleep now can we?"he said to me as I got the slime off my face with my sweater sleeve.  
"oh no we don't want that now do we? after all your reasons for taking us must be important..."I said and I made a thought that maybe I should not be afraid to smart off to these two weasels scared of what they could do or not I am not taking this! they kidnap us and take as away from are homes and for what?! I ask you...seriously this is so annoying being kept in the dark and by toon weasels no less.  
"were you using sarcasm...?"he asks me and I couldn't help but smirk and eye him "No I didn't use sarcasm the other girl who is wearing a pink sweater did..."I said to him and he blink his eyes and look at the other girls to see if they were wearing pink too and the only other one he found who was wearing pink was the girl who was sitting next to the girl with the hair band on her head.  
and then he looks back at me and frowns "She didn't say nothing!"Slimy said to me and I rolled my eyes and I started to rub my forehead before speaking again "of course she didn't say anything you slime of a weasel...I was using sarcasm!"I yelled at him and I look away as he made a annoyed huff sound before walking away from me.

"okay if you ladies want to know why your here I'll tell ya...you see the reason why we brought you here is because your-"Slimy said but the lights went out then I heard some one fall over and I guess it was Flasher cause he left the room not too long ago while I had took a seat down in the chair.  
"what was that?!"one of the girls scream  
then another one said "its dark!"some one else said most likely the girl who was sitting next to the nice girl..how I knew this? well the girl sounded very scared and nervous for one.  
and another voice called out that was the girl who had snap at me before says "did the light blew?"the girl said as I heard one of the weasels namely Slimy walking and then stop "Flasher! I thought I told you to pay the light bill!"Slimy yells as he was helping Flasher up.  
"well excuse me! but I was too busy finding where each of these girls live! and I told you I needed to mail for the light bill first before we headed out a week ago but would you listen to me? No you did not!"Flasher said to Slimy and then they started to yell at each other and I knew this was going to take a while before Slimy explain the reasons why we are here...  
"I knew I shouldn't of open the door..."I said to myself as I tried not to laugh at all while hearing Slimy and Flasher fight.  
'well at least I wont be bored...'I thought lastly before I heard one of the weasels punch the other one.  
and it most likely was Flasher who got punched cause I heard him say "Ow!"

to be continued...

**Review and No Flames Please...**

**and have a nice day :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**(sorry for any misspelling and Bad Grammar and all so even though this Chapter is short I hope you like it...)**

the five girls had waited for the two weasels to pay there electric bill for the lights to turn back on...  
it took a while but the lights were finally back on...  
but the two weasels said they had to leave for a while to tend to some job and told them to stay put...  
so here they were just some strangers who didn't even know each other...  
but then one of the girls spoke up...  
"My Name is Phyllis!"the Girl who was the nice girl who was nice to the last girl that the Weasels Slimy and Flasher kidnap from there home.  
the next girl to speak up was the one who had on the light green t-shirt spoke up "I'm Gabby nice to meet you."she said with a playful smile on her face.

the shy girl who was sitting next to Phyllis spoke up shyly "I'm...Stephanie..."she said while looking nervous as she look down at the floor.  
then three of the girls (not Stephanie cause she was still looking nervously to the floor...) look at the girl who was smoking a cigarette.  
she seem annoyed by the other girls staring at her..."its Whitney okay..."the girl said as she took out her cigarette and blew out smoke from her mouth.  
the girl who was taken last from before glared at her."You really shouldn't smoke!"she said to Whitney who glares at her but then smirks smugly and says "you know what I'm just gonna ignore you miss girly girl...so whenever you say something about me smoking I am just going to ignore ya..."Whitney said to her as she grumbles about this girl Whitney being such a jerk.

"So whats your name?"Phyllis ask the only girl who hadn't given out her name yet...  
she blink at how close Phyllis face was close to her own and she took her hand and put it too Phyllis forehead and gently push her away from her personal space..  
"its Marie...that is all you getting from me..."she told her as she gave her the most sad adorable eyes that could be only known by many as the puppy dog eyes...she was even giving Martie the puppy dog pout..  
after a long 10 minutes of Phyllis still making the puppy dog eyes mix with the puppy dog pout she gave in..  
"Okay Fine! Martie is just a Nickname I gave myself...my Real Name is Susan Martha Guido okay...but I like to be called Martie instead cause I tend to get teased because of some of the letters of my name spell out a name that I rather not say..."Martie said as she leans back in her seat as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"its Smart Guy isn't it?"the one called Whitney said making all the girls even Stephanie look at her as they saw her smirking feeling humor in this."I'm right aren't I? I mean sure your last name doesn't have a 'y' in it but if you replace the 'i' in the words Guido and all so take out 'd' and 'o' and you take the 'S' in your first name and the 'M', 'a', 'r' and 't' from your middle name it all spells out the name  
Smart Guy to which is the same alternate name of that Weasel Smarty from the Movie who's name in the movie though not said but you see his and the other weasels name in the credits that his name is Smart A-"Whitney was saying but Martie cuts her off before she could say Smarty's Full Name.  
"Yeah but some known him as Smart Guy or better known by his nickname 'Smarty' that he is all ways called by fans yes I know this you don't have to tell me...I get enough teasing when some people figure out how the letters of my name can spell that out..."Martie said as she looks away while blushing...

"I like your name Martie! it is very pretty!"Phyllis said while hugging her in a big bear hug..  
Martie look a little surprise by her hugging her like this I mean she hardly knew these girls and yet one was willingly to be friendly to her and even look like she wanted to be her friend...the other three girls she saw in front of her she wasn't sure if they want to be friends with her or even will be nice to her...though she guessed that the one name Stephanie will be easy to get along with but she didn't know about the other two...  
the one name Gabby look like she only hang out with the popular crowd and Martie never saw herself as popular...  
and she knew that she wasn't going to get along with Whitney...from there first meeting she knew they aren't going to be the best of friends...

just then Slimy and Flasher came in and Flasher took a seat next to Stephanie who jump a little when he took a seat next to her and she started to scoot away from him.  
"Okay Ladies now is the time to explain to you about something...first of all some years ago like way before you little ladies were even born there was a little incident at the Acme Factory...that caused Judge Doom who turn out to be a Toon dipped by one Edward Valiant...who by the way all so not only dippted Judge Doom but all so caused the Weasels to laugh themselves to death...and he had dipped there leader Smarty of course and all that was left was his hat that some how flew away from the dip and landed to the floor way before Judge Doom got Dipped by Valiant..."Slimy said as Martie glares at him as she didn't know how this had to do with them.  
"yeah well that is all well and fine but what does that have to do with us?"Martie asks Slimy as he glares at her but then calms down and continue speaking.  
"Everyone thought that the rest of the weasels bodies had been dipped after they left there bodies but that wasn't it...they just turn into sparkles and there old toon bodies were Reincarnated..."Slimy said explaining to the girls as they blink confused by this..  
"all so since the hat of smarty some how made it it some how was able to teleport Smarty's Spirit out of the dip before it could be destroyed itself allowing him to join the others but leaving his hat which at the bottom of the hat form some sparkles that then formed a copy of his body that was now lifeless because his spirit had crossover but after the body was was formed with the hat...  
both the body and the hat started to transform into sparkles and went to be reincarnated like the other bodies of the former Toon Patrol."Slimy said to the five girls and it look like they didn't know what to say to this or why he was telling them this when...  
"Wait wait Wait! Hold up! Are you going anywhere with this?! What does this have to do with us?!"Martie yells out as she stood up and looks at Slimy who smirks smugly.  
"Cause You Girls are the Toon Bodies that got Reincarnated...You are Smarty's Old Body's Reincarnation."Slimy said pointing to Martie who was now shocked and look like she was about to faint.  
then he pointed to Gabby "Your Greasy's Body's Reincarnation..."then he points to Phyllis "Your Psycho's..." then he points to Stephanie who jump a little in fear when he pointed to her and she look down shyly and nervously..."You miss Nervous are Stupid's."then lastly he point to Whitney "and your Wheezy's..."he said lastly before crossing his arms and leaning on the wall.  
"Now listen your only the Reincarnation of There Bodies...there Spirits are more like split halves of you...I guess it is hard to explain if you don't understand what I am saying..."Slimy said but then to everyone's surprise Stephanie spoke up..  
"it is well...not really that hard to understand...the Toon Bodies are like reformed into sparkles that acts as spirit energy that has been split from there other half that when the Toon Patrol left there bodies there bodies turn into a type of energy that then possibly some how Reborn themselves but not as Toons but as Real humans...that is how it is right?"Stephanie said shyly looking up at everyone but still felt nervous.  
"Wow...and odd enough I understood that..did the rest of you?"Martie said and ask as both the other girls and even Slimy and Flasher nod there heads.  
then Martie looks to Slimy "Okay So what do you want us for? if we are like Split Halves of Your Friends then Why do you need us for?"Martie asks Slimy who gives off a evil smirk.  
"Cause Your gonna Help us Bring them Back Doll Face..."Slimy said to her and the rest of the girls

to be continued

**I finally gave the girls names...**

**all so I like the idea of Smarty's Spirit being teleported from the Dip and his hat reforming a Copy of his Body..**

**its Toon Sense so it only make sense in a Toon World if ya ask me.**

**and the girls are only reincarnation of the Toon Patrol's Bodies that turn into a type of spirit energy...**

**so they are like Split Halves of each other...**

**I had all ready had a name for Smarty's Reincarnated self but I didn't think of her to be like a Split half of him until I was writing this chapter.**

**any way **

**I hope you like this chapter**

**and don't forget to**

**Review and tell me Gently what ya think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**sorry for any misspelling or Bad Grammar.**

**and please enjoy this Chapter.**

* * *

all five girls look at them like they are nuts and crazy..  
"Are you insane?! What your asking for is impossible...there isn't a way to bring are other selves back to life it is not possible."Martie spoke what the other girls were thinking and Slimy glares at her "Listen Doll I don't care if you are the half Reincarnation of are Boss Smarty's Toon Body you Are going to help us get them back even if you don't like it..."he said to her as he took a seat down on the empty chair he was sitting in before but had stood up when Martie told him it was impossible to bring back there leader and the rest of the Toon Patrol...

"besides it ain't impossible if you use the purple liquid stuff..."Slimy said with a smirk as he took out a vial that look like some kinda dip but it was more of a purple color mix with blue.  
"What is that stuff? and where did you get it?"Whitney asks as she eyes the strange liquid in the bottle.  
"This I got from a some little girl who said she invented the stuff...she didn't tell me what her name was but all she said that she made the Reverse-Dip though she did have a hard time naming the stuff like the ascent, the increase and even the rise but none of them seem to fit the purple stuff so she just went with the Reverse-Dip...all so I heard that some Crazy Toon Woman stole some of the stuff for some odd reason don't know what she is using it for or who she is using it on but what do I care...we just need to pour this stuff on Toon's Body and they'll be back and fully alive again."Slimy said with a smirk on his face.

"one problem with that Slimy...we are those bodies so it could be impossible for you to bring them back since there old bodies were reborn as girls..."Gabby said with a smug smirk as Slimy's eyes widen at this and he coughs into his right hand fist.

"well...uh...you see...Oh man I haven't thought of that...listen I'll call the kid and ask her about this little info..she should know what to do if there isn't toon bodies to use the Reverse-Dip on..."Slimy said as he excuse himself from the room and goes up stairs and uses a phone that is like a picture phone on the wall..  
just then a picture comes on screen and it is of a real human girl who look no more then 8 years old.  
"Well Well Slimy to what do I owe the pleasure of speaking to you this time?"the girl said to him as she was wearing a white dress like gown and white hair and her eyes were a lightish gray color and her skin was pale too.

"Yeah here is the thing we got the girls but the problem is that there not toons and plus they don't have the dip on them and well...we don't know how to use it on them if there all ready alive and not toons...so can you help out kid?"Slimy asks the little girl who seem to show little emotion at all.  
"fine I shall tell you how you can get the bodies it is very simple really and I am surprise some one of your low I.Q. Never thought of it."the girl said as Slimy's face turn red from the insult the little girl was giving him "Why you little...HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!"Slimy said as the little girl turn her back to him on the screen of the phone "I see so you do not wish for my help then..."she said and Slimy's eyes widen "No No! I uhhh...Sorry about that I didn't mean it kid so please just tell me what we need to do."Slimy said as the little girl turns to face him again "Fine I shall tell you but I will require you to stop calling me kid it is demeaning to be called such..."The little girl said to Slimy who rolls his eyes at this "Okay so what should I call ya then..."Slimy asks the little girl who gives a small smirk though it was more of a half smile and not really a real one.

"You may call me by Doominique...and the future Queen of Toontown..."The Girl who called herself Doominique answers him to which Slimy blinks his eyes "Uhhh...Don't you mean Dominique? that's what you meant right?"Slimy asks her as she glares at him with a dark glare "We do Not go by that name anymore we Are Doominique Now! and will be Called as Such are we clear?"Doominique said to Slimy who sighs "Fine kid now can you tell us how to get are boss and the others back now?"Slimy asks Doominique.  
"Yes I shall tell you but you must do a favor for me in return in a later date...now listen carefully for this is important and you must not mess this up...you must send the Five Girls to one of the many Alternative Dimension Timelines to which each dimension has a point in time with the Toon Patrol either died from the dip or didn't get dipped at all and the other with your leader Smarty not being kick into the dip at all and living through the whole thing...you must send those girls to one of those Alternative Dimensions and tell them to take the Toon Essences from those Toon Patrol and place them in five bottles each essences will need the single hair of each of the girls and then placing the Essences into the Reverse-Dip and then place each of the five girls hairs into the reverse-dip full of there essences and it will form into new bodies and allowing the toon patrol's spirits to go into them and be back to life...now is there anything else or do you wish to know and if not then I shall take my leave of you and do not call back unless there is something very important that catches my interest."Doominique said as she turns off the call between them and Slimy growls and turns his back on the screen "Mann What a Brat..."Slimy said to himself as he goes back to Flasher and The Girls to tell them the news.

Doominique was walking away from the phone screen and heading to a woman who look to be from her late 20's to early 30's.  
"Are We All Most there to the required Dimension I have pick to be my new home?"Doominique asks the woman who was pressing some high tech buttons.  
"We are ready to make the hyper jump to the dimension in 10 to 11 hours give or take..."The Woman said to Doominique who only nods her head "very well then I guess I can wait a little longer..."she said as she turns away from the woman and starts to walk away but then says as she goes "After all it is only a matter of time before I take control of Toontown..."Doominique said with a half smirk though she stopped and started to frown again as she left through a sliding door that split open in two and allows her to leave the room and then shuts behind her...

to be continued

**Read & Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**[please read the info bellow after you read this Chapter cause it explains that Martie, Gabby, Phyllis, Whitney and Stephanie will appear in one of my other stories that is As The Autumn Cloverleaf Falls...**

**and I Really hope your not disappointed that this the last chapter...**

**and just to let you know Judge Doom appears in this Chapter..]**

**Sorry for any Misspelling and Bad Grammar but I Hope you like this Chapter all the Same.**

* * *

Slimy and Flasher were leading the Five Girls to a Old Warehouse where a Machine is at where it will transport the girls to another Alternate Dimension Timelines where the Toon Patrol are Still Alive and never died laughing or got dipped.

when they got inside Slimy went over to the machine's controls and started to type in where and when the girls need to go.

Stephanie was very nervous and was hugging on to Phyllis's left arm who in return pats her on the head and told her "Everything will be okay I promise come on Smile! Smiles make everything Better!"Phyllis said to Stephanie who gives a weak little smile and Phyllis puts one of hands on her hips and looks scolding at her "Now Come on! You Call that a Smile! I mean a real Smile! now Show it Sister! Work That Smile!"Phyllis said to her to which Stephanie blushes cause now Gabby, Martie, Whitney, Flasher and Slimy look over to her after Phyllis says that.

"Ummm...Phyllis I don't really feel comfortable with everyone staring at me like this...can't a little smile be good enough?"Stephanie said nervously as everyone that was Gabby, Martie, Whitney, Flasher and Slimy look away from them.

"Well Okay But Mark my Words I'm going to Make you Smile a Big Smile one of these Days or my Name isn't Phyllis Coco Hoodsworth!"Phyllis said with a cheerful smile and yell.

Martie looks over to the two and blinks at Phyllis in surprise "Your Middle Name is Coco?"Martie asks her and Phyllis nods her head.

"Yep! My Middle Name is Coco!"Phyllis said in between giggles and Martie sighs at this and look forward and watches Slimy finish up typing on the controls and looks to the five girls as the door to the machine opens up.

"Okay you Girls Go into the machine and go to where ya need to be and don't come back until you get what we need to bring the Toon Patrol Back...and if I find out your slacking off I'll be coming after ya."Slimy said to the girls as they all nod there heads and head into the machine one by one well Stephanie was still a little nervous and just stood outside the door until Slimy kicks her in and causing her to all most fall on her face but lucky for her Martie caught her just in time and Martie glares at Slimy.

"Hey! Haven't You ever heard about treating ladies with Respect! she could of hurt herself You Slimy-Jerk!"Martie said as the door shuts on them and Slimy goes over to the green button that says 'Go' "Yeah I could care less right now so just go do your job and don't come back until you bring the stuff back to bring back the Toon Patrol of this Dimension."Slimy said as he slam his fist on the button then there was glowing bright light in the machine where the girls are in and then they vanish inside the machine and most likely were going into another Dimension...

after the girls were gone Flasher looks to Slimy "You Think they will be able to do this Slimy? I mean they are just a bunch of Girls and what if they don't do it and they end up staying in that Dimension and not do what we ask of them? We Could Never Get the Others Back because of them!"Flasher said to Slimy who thinks on this and then smirks smugly while looking at Flasher.

"Oh They Will after all like I said before if they didn't do what we said we would go after them so there is nothing to worry about after all we got this machine so what could go wrong?"Slimy said as soon as he said that there was a screaming sound coming from the roof and Roger Rabbit fell through and landed on the Machine and it Broke into parts and pieces and Roger was now sitting down on the wrecked machine and looking up at the two weasels "Ooops Did I do that? Sorry about that...I guess I should go...like as in Right Now or Yesterday!"Roger said as he runs past the two weasels and out of the building.

after the two watches Roger leave the building, Flasher glares at Slimy "You Just Had to Open Your Big Mouth..."he said to him to which Slimy grabs the broken controls to the Machine and Slaps Flasher over the head with it.

"Ah Shut Up!"Flasher said to Slimy but now they had a bigger problem there machine was broken and now the girls they send to grab the stuff to bring the Toon Patrol back to life but now they can't come back because the machine was broken which means the girls are stuck into the Dimension they are in now...

"Well this is a fine Howdy-Doo..."Slimy said as he looks to the broken machine with Flasher.

_

the five girls ended up landing in a park and they were out cold...

it was Martie who woke up first and notice where they were at and it was night time..."Great just Great...why do I got the feeling that we will never get back to are Dimension and we are stuck here now...cause I can't help but feel that in my gut..."Martie said as she got up and dusts off her clothes.

Martie looks to the other girls and went over to each of them and shake them awake "Hey! Wake Up! We Made it to this other Dimension so lets go! We Need to find a place to stay while we are here!"Martie said to them and one by one each girl woke up and got up on to there feet.  
Whitney took out a Cigarette and started to smoke "Well this is fine mess we got are self into 'Boss'..."Whitney said to Martie who just rolls her eyes "Haha Very Funny just because I'm Smarty's Half Reincarnation Doesn't Mean I want to be Your Boss! Maybe Make sure you girls stay safe and don't get Hurt Maybe But Not a Boss Got that!?"Martie said to Whitney who rolls her eyes at this and just ignores what Martie just said.

"Where are We Gonna Stay Martie? We Don't know anyone here in this Dimension and What if in this Dimension We were Never born?"Phyllis asks and for once didn't look happy and cheerful but now looks sad and worried..

Martie was about to answer her when Stephanie spoke up for her.  
"it would be very logical that we were never born in this Dimension due to the fact since the Toon Patrol Never Died in this Dimension we Would Not Be Born so it does make sense..."Stephanie said to the rest of the girls who took this info all in and sighs sadly at the news in this world they were never born.

"So Where are we going to live Martie? We Can't live on the Street or in the park."Gabby said while placing her hands on her hips and tapping her left foot while looking at Martie for the Answers.

"We'll Just have to find work first and then we'll use the money to buy a house and start a new life here...cause well it is clear to me that my gut is saying that we are gonna be stuck here for a long while..."Martie said to them as she started to lead the other girls out of the park and they didn't see a Man Watching them behind a tree with a big grin on his face...

and if you look closely you can see it is Judge Doom who was brought back by a type of Reverse-Dip that was a purple color...

"Well Things just got more interesting now haven't they..."Judge Doom said as he turn around and started to leave the park and go back to Toontown...

_  
it was 2 Months later when the girls made a enough money by working in a fast food place to pay for a house and everything they need to live there lives in this new world...

they didn't bother going in search of the toon patrol and the girls are even going to the School here in the Town they ended up in...

they had to go by a fake last names and act like they were all sisters to fool everyone at the school and they were dubbed by some girls as the 'Cool' Girls though Martie didn't really see themselves as the Cool Girls...

Phyllis is all ways acting hyper and all smiles and trying to make others in her class smile and even her teacher but when class starts she makes sure to take things seriously and do her school work like everyone else.

Whitney some times skips classes to go outside to smoke but she would all ways get caught by the teacher's and be made to go back inside and get to class but would be made to put out her cigarette first.

Gabby was all ways being ask out by all most all the guys in school though she would all ways turn them down and saying she was flattered and all but she wasn't interested.

Stephanie started to help some students with there homework and would go over to there houses and help them study before they have to go back to school the next day and do a big test.

and as for Martie she took up just hanging out by herself at times when the others were just doing there own things before she and them had to go back to there new home there living in.

Martie was reading a book about how to make sure you don't miss say a word...  
when Martie was younger she had problem saying words and some times she would mix them up but as she got older she seem to have gotten better but to make sure this dimension didn't effect her in any way and cause her to go back to her old way of speaking when she was little she took up reading a book that would help her never to go through that again...

she didn't notice some foot steps as a shadow was over her and she looks up and saw the girl who is in the same class as her.

her name was Lizette Cloverleaf but all the other students well most of them call her Liz.  
"Hey You Mind if I sit here I brought a bag of lunch to School cause I really didn't feel like eating the School lunch today..."Liz said to Martie who looks to her for a moment before looking back at her book "knock yourself out I don't mind...my Name is Susan Martha Valiant...but call me Martie..."Martie said to her and yes the fake last name she and her now friends who are her pretend sisters are going under the last name Valiant..

"Oh Yeah Your Sister Phyllis Coco Valiant is in the Art Class I take she is very...Creative..."Liz said to Martie while taking a seat down next to her.

"Yeah I heard that she slap paint on to her face and slam her face on to the paper at Art Class..."Martie said to Liz who giggles.

"Yeah I Know she really is full of Energy...she was even nice enough to help me with mixing some paint together to make a new color cause I really didn't know how to honestly...she is a very nice and sweet girl."Liz said with a smile as Martie nods her head and then goes back to reading her book but then Liz had to ask something that would throw Martie off.

"Hey...is your last name really Valiant cause isn't that the last name of Eddie from the Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie?"Liz asks as Martie's eyes widen and she looks to Liz who seem to see her discomfort of being ask such a thing...

"Well I...you see..."Martie said and Liz now knew something was up "Okay Spill it What is going on?"Liz said to her and just as she said that the Bell rings and Martie gets up and started to run off "Sorry I got to get to my next Class you should Eat Your lunch fast before you are ask to hurry up to class too!"Martie said to Liz before going back inside...

"She's Hiding something and I'm gonna find out what..."Liz thought to herself as she grab out a sandwich and started to eat it as fast as she could before she had to get to class and she all so wanted to ask Martie more about herself and her sisters cause she couldn't help but think there hiding something...and she will find out what that was...

The End.

**Even though this is The End of This story do not worry...**

**Martie, Gabby, Phyllis, Whitney and Stephanie will appear in my Other Story I am working on**

**As The Autumn Cloverleaf Falls.**

**I think I will have Them Appear in Chapter 10 of As The Autumn Cloverleaf Falls.**

**they will all so be one of the Toontown's Princesses of Heart.**

**Yeah I got the idea of mixing Kingdom Hearts with my Story As The Autumn Cloverleaf Falls cause I Thought it be interesting.**

**and Judge Doom appears in As The Autumn Cloverleaf Falls all so just like he appears in this chapter.**

**I hope that you all aren't disappointed about this being the last chapter.**

**but I plan on having Martie, Gabby, Phyllis, Whitney and Stephanie appear in As The Autumn Cloverleaf.**

**and I Hope you read that story and I think I will work on Chapter 10 of it in a little bit and have them appear for the first time in it and they'll be one of many of the main characters in it.**

**any way I hope you like this chapter all the same...**

**now I will work on the Chapter 10 of As The Autumn Cloverleaf Falls that will have the Five Girls appear in it.**

**Read & Review and I Hope you enjoyed this. **


End file.
